Primal
by Squirrel Legs
Summary: He loved her and even after all these years he never forgot. Could this girl be who he thinks it is? [Kouga Ayame][Inuyasha Kagome]
1. Chapter 1

By: Squirrel legs

Um yeah, I decided to make my oneshot 'Promise Not to Bite' into a story. I made that oneshot three years ago and well let's see how this goes. So let's see if 3 years did anything?

: Primal :

"Dang, it's cold!"

Ayame Toriyama was shaking from head to toe. Not only was her nose so numb she questioned its existence, but the continuous crunching sound of her feet dragging against rocks and dirt made her want to punch a small child. It didn't help she couldn't get her jammed locker to open, which contained her coat and spare clothes to change into after soccer. The Reign Harbor High School just had their closing soccer game and Ayame played the center. The game was so intense her legs were painfully sore by the end of it. In fact, she was lucky that she was even able to drag those suddenly heavy limbs forward. Just an hour earlier Ayame was in the happiest state ever, jumping up and down in a frenzy with her team, over their close victory that was made possible by her last minute score. She was still adjusting to her new school and so this was the first time in a month that more than three people called her name in a day. Ayame's father had scored a new job working in the city 15 minutes away from her town as the Advertising Director for a company full of Suits. Suits, that's what she called her dear father's 'lovely' co-workers. She remembered having to follow her dad to work one day so he could drop off some applications and register Ayame into her new school right after. Everyone there was so stiff and business-like with their Armani suits, and it was the only word that gave justice to how she thought of them. Even the company building itself was, 'blah' and 'stiff'. It was probably all in her head but for some reason every other building around it in the city seemed to be tilting to the side just to emphasize the vertical perfection of it. Ayame had declared her father's workplace the 'Worst Most Boringest Hellhole in the World'.

The poor girl had only moved once in her life and she wasn't exactly quick in making new friends, not that she knew how. She spent most of the time at home on the phone with her best friends from her old home. Moving wasn't so completely terrible though. Her new location was close enough for her friends to visit every weekend and sleep over, and the people at her school were nice, she was just shy. Although she denied it, Ayame was generally a very attractive girl. Her hair came to her shoulder blades in the back and came up to her cheeks in the front. The rich auburn color complimented her stylishly layered hair that she sometimes tied into pigtails or a ponytail. Another striking feature about her, were her unforgettable eyes. Two deep emerald pools which took the place of her eyes always seemed to glitter like precious gems no matter what the lighting. Her eyes gave her a pure, innocent appearance, which she was. If there was one thing she was proud of though, it was her legs. They weren't too long to be lanky, too short to be awkward, or too pale or tan to be unattractive, but they were just right to make shorts look sexy and most importantly they gave her speed.

When Ayame moved she had just missed the Winter Track sign ups and took up soccer to keep her in shape for Spring. All in all, Ayame was okay with her new situation but her only objection was the fact that her parents HAD to pick the house that was on the outskirts of the town, hidden by woods. The only reason they had found it was because Mr. Toriyama's amazing skills of navigation had taken them off their original track to see nice development houses, onto a dirtpath road which eventually led them to the old, yet attractive house that Mrs. Toriyama immediately fell in love with. Lucky for her, the house had been on sale for so long that the price eventually dropped to an amazingly low price for a house its size since there were no takers for several years. The house was two floors tall, and the entire interior of the house was made of wood which gave it the natural touch that made the house in tune with its forest surroundings. The house had seven bedrooms upstairs and Ayame's room was the farthest room on the end. The only people Ayame lived with were her parents and her older brother, Yakiro, the house was kind of empty with all of the vacant rooms. When they first stepped into the house as the official residents, Yakiro claimed the study room next to the kitchen downstairs as his bedroom, and it was obvious her parents would take the Master Bedroom, which was the first room of the top floor right above Yakiro's room, much to his dismay. Because Ayame's room was the very last one, she had six rooms and a floor separating her from her family and she had more than enough privacy to scream without waking anyone up at night. Even though it got kind of scary when she had to walk to the bathroom three rooms down in the middle of the night with creaking floor boards, the view from her double window was all worth it.

"Why didn't I just catch a ride from Sango," Ayame grumbled, mentally kicking herself for refusing the ride offered for the sake of modesty. Right now, Ayame felt like collapsing on the ground and falling asleep but the fear of waking up with frost-bite and having to amputate a limb was all too scary. There was also the fear of being eating in her sleep by a possum or dear…what the…she WAS really tired wasn't she? Correction, the fear of a hungry bear or pack of wolves stumbling upon her sleeping body. At least she had the chance of running if she was awake. All of a sudden she heard a howl...speaking of wolves.

Ayame froze in her place, her emerald eyes shifting side to side scanning the place for any sort of predator. 'The faster I get home the faster I can go to sleep and get away from hungry animals.' She even tried singing her favorite song.

"In my heart I know! You couldn't love me but baby I just kept holdin' on! I shoulda le-" Another howl erupted from the woods, "Okay okay! Sorry sorry! I'll stop please don't eat me!" she cried. She wondered what the wolf looked like, was there more than one? Do wolves eat humans?

"What are you doing?!" Ayame tried to shake all the creepy thoughts out of her head, "Stop thinking and run!"

Ayame pushed her through the dark woods as fast as her tired legs would let her. 'Of all the houses dad could've bought, he picks the one in the middle of a freakin forest.'

It wasn't the first time Ayame had ever walked home from school, most of the time it only took her 30 minutes to walk home from school but her entire body was sore and she had never walked alone in the dark before. Every soccer game, one of her parents were always there to pick her up. But both parents were away that night, her mom was coming home late from Ayame's grandfather's house, her dad was on a business trip, and Yakiro was too lazy to go out and get his driver's license. Ayame was just glad the moon was full that night. Otherwise, she would've never been able to see anything at all.

At the sound of a snap Ayame spun around, her hair whipping behind her. The bushes rustled for a brief second and she stopped in her tracks. 'Odd…I swear there was something glowing.' A shiver traveled down her back as she began to hear her own heartbeat racing and her heavy nervous breathing. Behind the same bushes, several twigs snapped as if something was stepping around behind the foliage of the forest.

'Twigs don't snap themselves.' The thought rang in her head as she unconsciously stepped slowly backwards away from the suspicious area. All of a sudden something sharp poked her in the back. Ayame screamed and closed her eyes shut as she fell to her knees with her arms shooting up to protect her head, her back was hunched down in the attempt to make herself as low and unnoticeable as possible, it was the most pathetic thing to look at. Her body shook uncontrollably, her mouth whispered silent incoherent words through trembling lips, she was no longer aware of how cold she was earlier for she remained on she cold hard floor. When the expected attack did not come, she opened one eye only to come to the realization that it was just a branch that was sticking out of a tree that she backed into. Ayame rolled onto her back laughing clutching her stomach.

"It was just a branch," Ayame laughed, "I feel so stupid." She felt a wave of relief wash over her as a small smile emerged from her previously fear-stricken face. She brushed the dirt and dust from her knees and continued walking home. The sound of another wolf howling made the smile disappear within a split second and she ran faster than she had ever run before. She tried her best not to trip over any rocks or outstretched roots. She kept running, she didn't even feel sore anymore, her entire body was numb with fear.

'If I get home alive, I'm going to donate all my valuables to charity, I'll never talk back to mom, I'll stop teasing Yakiro,' Ayame continued saying similar thoughts to herself. Her house was in sight now, chest rising rapidly up in down, mouth open gasping for air, she tried running a little faster but she tripped on a broken branch and went flying. She fell hard on the rough path as her knees and her arm scraped painfully against the rocks and twigs on the path. It was worse because she was only wearing gym shorts and a small fitting t-shirt, so her exposed skin came in direct contact with the ground. Her elbow and hands stung a little but there were only little scrapes. Her knees on the other hand, were a different story, both her knees were badly cut and blood began to pour from the wounds.

"Great," Ayame winced at the sight of her own blood flowing freely from her legs. She clenched her teeth as she struggled through the torture she was experiencing from trying to stand back up on her legs. A throbbing sensation shot through her and sent her falling back onto her bottom, "Ouch! Alright, let's try slower," Using the hand with the least scrapes, she applied firm pressure to her knees to numb them, hoping they would ease the feeling from their injuries. She grimaced when the pressure caused more bleeding. Ayame slowly eased herself up, using the uninjured arm to support herself on the ground. Limping awkwardly, Ayame continued walking forward but something ahead of her made her stumble to a stop. It was hard to tell in the dark what it but with squinted eyes she was able to make out the general shape. Ayame's eyes widened, a cold chill spread throughout her body and her body became stiffer than a corpse. A wolf…she knew a wolf when she saw one, and the wolf up ahead was starting to stalk towards her. She tried to back away from it but her legs wouldn't comply with her and she fell backwards. The wolf's distance from her was closing in quickly, and she tried desperately to move away. She used her arms to drag herself and pushed off to the best of her ability with her legs.

Ayame backed herself into a tree. Her head looked frantically from side to side trying to find an escape but the wolf had already caught up. She could see the ice-blue eyes of the wolf, its midnight fur glistened as its shoulders rolled when each paw would smoothly lift to approach its prey. The wolf kept its head low with lips curled back showing razor sharp, white teeth, it almost looked like a wicked grin. A soft low growl sounded from its throat. Ice-blue never left emerald when the two were only a hair's length apart. Ayame couldn't take it anymore, she knew her life was at its end and she buried her face into her hands as frightened tears fell freely. She chattered away, not even thinking about what she was saying.

"Please don't eat me...good doggie...please don't eat me...I wanna live..."

She gasped when she felt something wet on her right knee. Through split fingers, Ayame saw that the wolf was on the laying on its stomach, paws under chin, licking at her cut knees. A shaking hand reached out to slightly push the wolf away but it gave a low growl. She quickly snatched her hand back. She watched with wide eyes at the wolf that was lapping hungrily at her blood, it seemed like she had been there on the floor for hours which had actually only a few minutes. By now, her legs had stopped bleeding and the wolf had licked off the last drops of blood on her knees. Its piercing gaze directed toward her again and Ayame felt her heart skip a beat.

Ayame pulled her knees to her chest when the wolf began to rise up. The wolf's nose was merely inches away from her face. She turned her face to the side, from the corner of her eyes she looked at the wolf. Its eyes...there was something weird about them. She could feel a warm breath hitting her collerbone, it caused her to shudder. 'It's gonna eat me...' She closed her eyes, awaiting her dreadful fate.

"Don't worry, I promise I don't bite." A low husky voice whispered into her ear. Ayame snapped her eyes open but her view was blocked by a human, a male, human hand. A warm, moist tongue traced her ear, as the velvety feeling traveled to her jaw-line and the feeling retreated at her chin. Her lips tingled as she sensed the intruder's next action. But a chorus of howls in a far distance interrupted the boy. She was taken aback when his hand returned to his side in alarm.

Emerald eyes traveled from legs to face. She saw long toned legs, what she saw next made her bush furiously and her heart skipped another beat, although not from fear. Her eyes then hesitantly continued as it took in rock solid abs, to an entire chiseled chest with strong arms at side. It was all muscle, and she had to admit his body was extremely attractive. But the finale surprised her the most. The muscular, tan body was headed by the most amazing face she had ever seen. Ice-blue eyes, hooded by long black eyelashes and defined eyebrows, were above high cheek bones, complimented by a bold jaw line. He looked about two years older than her. The boy had midnight long hair that spilled onto his shoulders. The boy was looking in the direction of the howls but he must have sensed her staring because he turned his head down to look at her. His icy orbs met her gaze and his lips revealed a smirk.

Ayame felt her face burning up, as she looked up at him from the ground. She was confused when the boy disappeared into the bushes. For a few minutes she sat there not knowing what to do or think for that matter but her thoughts were interrupted when the boy emerged again fully clothed, and this time his hair was pulled into a pony-tail with a head-band keeping his bangs out of his eyes.

"Well, sitting in the middle of a road with you all night sounds fun but I think we'll be having some company soon and I think you'd prefer to go home right not. Don't you agree? Right." He didn't even wait for her response, not that Ayame could speak at the moment, and he walked right up to her figure on the ground to pick her up in one easy sweep of arms.

"Hold on tight." And with that everything became a blur around Ayame, and all of a sudden Ayame found herself in the arms of the boy which she didn't mind except for the fact they were on top of the roof under her bedroom window.

The two stayed in that silent position, but a soft deep laugh tore the silence and Ayame was snapped out of her trance. She realized she had been staring at him for god knows how long. And it just hit her that while she was observing and appreciating the appearance of this random stranger, she had completely overlooked and even forgot what had exactly happened. She flailed her arms, kicking wildly.

"Let go of me!" The boy obviously didn't expect this reaction as he set her on her feet and let go. Still waving about wildly, Ayame lost her balance and almost fell off the roof had a strong arm not caught her. He opened one of her window doors with one hand, and then took one hand of the panicked girl and placed it on the windowsill.

"Geez, no thanks? I see how it is, you humans are ungrateful." He said this all through a cocky grin, and jumped backwards to land gracefully on his feet, knees slightly bent. When he stood straight he looked up at her with a final wink and turned around to leave.

Ayame who was still on the roof called out, "Wait! Who are you?!"

"Heh. Wouldn't you like to know?" With a raised eyebrow he crossed his arms, this time his grin grew even bigger. Ayame couldn't feel uneasy when he gave her a smile like that. Before his eyes were an eerie glow, almost dangerous, but now they looked playful and the transition was intriguing.

"I'm Kouga. As much as I'd rather chat with you than those shitheads coming this way, there's some things I can't put off. Later babe."

"Ayame."

"Huh?"

"My name's Ayame." She didn't know why she was telling him this, but words were coming out of her mouth without the approval of her brain.

"Ayame…pretty. Like you." The boy…Kouga was then gone in a matter of seconds, it was like he disappeared into thin air. Ayame would've stayed on her roof in confusion all night until her brother barged into her room.

"Ayame?! I heard screaming out there…are you alright! What happe-why are you on the roof?"

"Um…"

Review please! Otherwise I might not bother continuing. ;; 


	2. Chapter 2

By: Squirrel Legs

: Primal :

Chapter 2

"Ayame! For the third time wake up!" Mrs. Toriyama turned around with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I don't remember Ayame being such a heavy sleeper. She's usually up by 8AM, she's probably just tired from her big game yesterday." She turned around again with her hands cupped around her mouth. "Ayame! Do you hear me?! Kagome's here!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Came a muffled cry from the top floor.

Ayame appeared at the top of the steps dragging her feet while leaning against the wall for support. Her yellow cami was riding up her stomach but the girl was too tired to adjust her top. Her bunny pajama pants were dragging on the floor too and the sliding sounds of her body brushing against the cold wall and the slow hollow stepping 'thumps' from the wooden steps under her feet added to the sluggishness of the messy girl walking down.

"Lookin sexy."

"Shove it..." Her mouth opened wide as she held a small hand in front of face as she gave an exaggerated yawn. "Well….wanna go up to my room or what? I'm kinda hungry." And as if on cue a monster roared inside her stomach.

"Breakfast it is!" chirped Mrs. Toriyama as she hurried to the kitchen to prepare the table. Ayame helped Kagome set her bags to the side of the steps so they could be carried upstairs later, but for now they followed her mother towards the delicious smell.

* * *

The night was refreshing and he would've loved to be relaxing in the hot spring by his den. But there was a sighting of one of the enemy wolf packs hunting in his territory so he decided to make a quick run around his land to take care of the troublemakers. One thing he loved about being a wolf demon was the amazing speed they could possess. 

Years ago he depended on the shards of the Shikon jewel to get his inhuman speed, but that was the past and with years of training, he was able to achieve the same speed without the help of the pink shards embedded in his legs. He had to admit, he missed the old days when he could wear his fur and armor but after the feudal period, humans had gained power and eventually demons had died out. At least that's what the humans thought.

Demons were still very much alive today, but they just kept themselves hidden, to keep the peace. All the demons could come together and rebel to take control, but it was pointless and troublesome and most had already adapted to the changes and preferred to just blend in.

Some demons lived normal lives but demons, who had been around before the industrial period like Kouga's pack and demons like Inuyasha, preferred to keep their demon heritage and identities.

The town air was nothing compared to the freshness of the forests and Kouga inhaled deeply, feeling alive while he ran leaving a strong wind and cloud of dust behind him. The tall trees reflected the lunar light from their dew-stained leaves. Everything around him was tinted a dream-like blue from the sky and after such a long period of cloudy skies, the clear, star-covered navy sky with the bright moon was welcome. Flowers were closing, the fireflies' glows showed from time to time, and the forest animals and insects called out to the night making beautiful music. It was surprising he could hear clearly at the speed he was traveling, but he felt glad that he came out today on this perfect night.

Kouga was almost done scouting his territory for the enemy Western Wolf Tribe but his nose caught onto an unfamiliar scent. Humans? In 'his' territory? So much for a perfect night. He thought he had taken care of the last intruders…oh yeah…that was 50 years ago. He sighed at the hassle of having to teach some ignorant people who this forest belonged to. Damn it. He knew he should've burned that damned house down. It was probably another old couple.

He changed out of his clothes and placed them by a tree he'd remember. He then went through a quick but painful transformation as the human boy suddenly became a full-blooded wolf. His senses were sharper in his animal-state and he quickly found a direction toward the human pests. Kouga didn't have to travel far until he found his prey, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

'What the hell?! Am I dreaming? It can't be her!'

"Dang, it's cold." The red-headed beauty was rubbing her hands against her arms trying to keep warm. Why was she dressed so inappropriately for winter?

He took in her scent, 'it has to be her...she looks just like her'.

Kouga couldn't see her from the distance he was at so he came closer to her while making sure to stay hidden. He was able to see her general figure and was quite pleased with what he saw. She wasn't tall but neither short, her body curved just the right way, arousing, and her tan, exposed skin was perfect.

Kouga was so wrapped up in her physical details that he clumsily stepped on a few twigs and rocks making him stumble a little into a bush.

The girl snapped her head towards him. For a second Kouga was scared she saw him, but he could tell by the unfocused gaze in her eyes that she couldn't see him. He sighed in relief and took in her facial features.

'She looks exactly like her…if not more beautiful…'

The last time he saw those familiar emerald eyes, they were half closed and in pain. Now, they were open wide and had an appearance of curiosity and a little hint of fear. He never knew how bright and clear her green eyes were. Her full pink lips were very kissable, and she had a cute nose. Everything about her was the definition of feminine.

He was snapped out of her thoughts when he sensed a speeding heartbeat…hers…she was scared? The girl started to run and the last thing he wanted was to lose her, so he followed close by. Being so lost in thought, Kouga made a few more stupid mistakes of stepping on twigs. He had never been clumsy like this before but he felt like if he didn't keep her in his sight, he would lose her, even if she wasn't moving fast at all. When his hind leg noisily kicked a bush the girl stopped again. She backed up into a branch and screamed as she fell on the ground. She was shaking in a fetal position, Kouga had to try his best to hold back from bursting out laughing. It was wrong and horrible to say but the girl was so adorable in her terror.

The girl eventually got up, laughing at her own paranoia, and continued walking, Kouga couldn't help smiling. Her laugh was contagious.

The sweet scent of the girl in his nose was invaded by that of an enemy. He growled when a howl erupted from the woods but was shocked to turn around to the girl who started running as fast as a demon.

'Damn.'

He sensed wolves coming his direction and he ran ahead of his current interest to deal with the troublemakers but he was stopped midway by a cry. The girl must have tripped on something. Kouga looked back to see her on the ground. A coppery smell hit his noise. She was bleeding.

Kouga estimated how much time he had until the wolves would arrive to his location. Guessing he had just enough time to get the girl out of the coming danger Kouga revealed himself from the forest. The girl was up limping towards the old wooden house but she stopped when she saw him. She fell, and started crawling backwards into a tree. He couldn't help laugh at the image. Kouga felt kind of bad being the cause of the girl's distress but he was aware of what his physical form was and what else could he do? Popping out naked just didn't seem like a better idea. With her face buried in her hands, she was muttering random words, speaking much too fast for him to understand but he did catch the word "doggie" and snorted at the insult.

Kouga's eyes stayed on her terrified gems but they directed towards her bleeding legs. She must've fallen hard because her legs were bleeding badly. There was a risk she could get an infection so he started to clean her injuries by licking the blood away. Wolf demons healed quickly, and their saliva had some healing substance in it so by the time Kouga had finished lapping at her legs he could already tell her knees were starting to heal. Kouga didn't mind cleaning her wound at all. She tasted of heaven, her sweet, smooth skin felt wonderful under his tongue, and her blood was delicious.

He was just about done when the girl, who was now peeking at him through her fingers, tried to push him away. He gave a playful growl and smiled when she snatched her hand back nervously. Kouga rose to his paws, off of his stomach, when the girl finally put her hands down, it gave him a close and clear view of her face. She closed her eyes and her body tensed, the girl thought he was gonna eat her huh. Maybe back in the feudal times he would've but now was different. He stood in front of her thinking of what to do. Kouga smiled mischieviously, he might as well have a little fun with the beauty, he changed into his human form while she still had her eyes closed. Kouga brought his lips to her ear and, in a low tone, said, "Don't worry. I promise I don't bite."

The tip of his tongue traced her ear, and he groaned when he heard her gasp. His tongue continued to her jaw line, moving slowly. 'She's tastes so good.'

Kouga stopped in front of her lips ready to claim his prey when a sudden spike of her arousal stopped him for a brief second. Oh yes he was definitely going to have fun, but a different sense made him pull away completely much to his displeasure.

Kouga wanted to play around with her some more but he became aware of the approaching danger. A ring of howls came and he snapped his head in the direction on the howls.

'They're close. I gotta get her out of here soon.' He turned his head down to see the girl looking up at him. She wasn't looking at his face, but something lower, something he took great pride in... His eyes widened in amusement but when her gaze met his and he saw the blush that was dominant in her face he couldn't help smirk.

'I'm guessin she liked what she saw?'

He decided for the sake of modesty, he would change into his clothes though he doubted she would mind him being naked. It only took him a minute, running at full speed, to find his clothes and change and come right back. She was in the same shocked position staring at him. Not wanting to risk any more time, Kouga walked up to her.

"Well, sitting in the middle of a road with you all night sounds fun but I think we'll be having some company soon," He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"And I think you'd prefer to go home right not. Don't you agree?" He extended his hand to her though he was more than sure that she would not take it.

"Right." He didn't even wait for her response, and picked her up into his arms.

"Hold on tight." And he sped off in the direction of the house he was guessed that she lived in. He found the room where her scent was strongest, he jumped swiftly onto the roof below the double windows. He was going to let her go and run off to deal with the Western wolves, but the look she gave him, so curious, innocent, and…aroused? Heh.. He stood there with her body in his arms and her obvious interest in him caused him to smirk. He wasn't the only one attracted.

All of a sudden the girl went crazy screaming. "Let me go!"

He didn't want to fall off the roof with her so he set her down but had to grab her when she almost fell off the roof when she lost her balance. Kouga opened one of the windows while placing her hand on the windowsill.

"Geez, no thanks? I see how it is, you humans are ungrateful." Sensing her discomfort he jumped off the roof to give her space. He winked at her and was about to leave when the girl called out, "Wait! Who are you?!"

She had a lovely voice. He couldn't help give a cocky smirk as he folded his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh. Wouldn't you like to know?" She just stared at him not saying anything.

"I'm Kouga." His head tilted at the figure standing on the roof.

"As much as I'd rather chat with you than those shitheads coming this way, there are some things I can't put off. Later babe." And with that Kouga turned to run but…

"Ayame."

His heart stopped…as if he heard wrong.

"Huh?"

"My name is Ayame."

"Ayame…" Emotions and memories flooded his mind.

"Pretty…like you." And he ran without glancing back.

It was her.

Kouga paused his thoughts when he finally met up with three Western wolf demons.

"What are you turds doing on my land?" He asked with a frown.

"Who the hell are yo-OWW!" A wolf demon with black fur and a scar running down his face elbowed the younger pack-mate in the stomach.

"Learn your place, that's the leader of the Southern tribe!" he hissed, "Kouga! My brother. We had no idea this was your land!"

"My ass! Just get out before I kill you all!" Kouga growled.

"That's the leader?! Bah! He looks scrawny to me!" The same wolf from before stepped up, chest puffed out. Kouga took this to great offense and kicked the wolf in the collarbone. The wolf fell into his comrade gasping for air. He growled angrily and stood back up ready to pounce when the older wolf demon punched his face.

"Enough Yato! You'll die if you challenge Kouga! Stop while you still have your life!" He snarled at his pack-mate, "Please forgive him Kouga, we'll leave right away."

The three demons turned and fled. Yato gave one final, vengeful glance back at Kouga before turning around, clutching his chest to breath.

* * *

"So what happened again?!" Kagome was literally on the edge of the bed with wide eyes. 

Ayame who was sitting across from her in a computer chair, spun around slowly.

"I told you, I was walki-"

"I know! You told me already like three times!"

"Then why the hell would you ask me to repeat the story?!" Ayame yelled in disbelief.

"I heard what you said, I'm just….speechless….I've never heard such a creative story!"

"It's not made-up! It really happened! I still have the gashes in my legs!" Ayame lifted her jeans to expose barely visible scars on her knees.

"Yeah that's pretty gruesome, when was the last time you shaved?"

"What the!?" Ayame was confused, "No! This isn't possible! I fell yesterday…and I was bleeding…and the wolf…and Kouga…and…and…"

"It's alright Ayame, I have fantasies about naked demon hotties too." Kagome winked.

"I hate you."

* * *

_"I'm sorry…but I don't love you. Just please…for the last time, move on. I've already found my future mate and she holds my heart. Look, I wish there was another way to help your pack but I refuse to take you when I have my mind set on someone else."_

"_But…I thought….the promise…" Tears threatened green gems, her throat was sore and the words barely choked out._

"_I made no such promise! If I really promised you that I think I would have remembered! My patience is wearing thin now, I'm trying to be reasonable but you don't seem to understand I don't have to be nice, do you?! Know your place and forget about stupid childhood dreams! Why should I marry a girl from a dying pack full of untrained wolves with no promising future?! This marriage wouldn't benefit my pack in anyway! The only reason I haven't cut off ties with the Northern Mountain Tribe is because your grandfather trained me when I was young, but it seems he's become too old to do anything about his own pups!"_

"_My grandfather has done the best to bring up our tribe! You're the one who goes off chasing human girls!" Her eyes furrowed in complete anger._

"_You have some nerve to even call yourself a leader! My grandfather is loyal, and true to his word, unlike you! And most of all, he has enough pride to not even glance at humans the way you do!"_

"_Hah! You look down upon Kagome for being a human when she's the one who can sense the shikon shards! What do you have? White puppies and leaves? You're unfit to be my mate so just get out of my sight, just being around you makes my fur stand."

* * *

_

"…_Why did you do that! Stupid! Stupid!" His heart tightened at the sight of her laying there on the ground, covered in her own spilt blood. Her armor was broken and her fur was crimson with tears everywhere. _

"…_You…know what…you…..jerk? I don't even know….and I never…knew….how much…you talked….or how loud….on that note…" Red liquid appeared at the side of her mouth as she was panting heavily. Her eyes were half closed and her forehead was creased from the pain her body was feeling. But even so, she managed a weak yet genuine smile. Kouga turned around at the sound of Kagome calling out warnings to Inuyasha. The half-breed was in a face-off with the bastard Naraku himself and the demon slayer and monk were on the other side of the battlefield fighting the wind sorcerer, Kagura. _

_He turned around when he heard a soft giggle._

"_Look..." A weak finger pointed toward the night sky._

_Visions flooded his head like a tsunami. _

"_**And when you come down from the mountain…mmm…I'll make you my wife."**_

"_**Really!?"**_

"_**Mmm-hmm."**_

"_**Look!" Both wolves looked up to see the beautiful scenery in the sky. **_

_**A lunar rainbow.**_

Kouga woke up with a gasp. His eyes were tearing…and his body was covered in sweat. He looked around to see his pack-mates sleep peacefully in the den. He had to get out of there. He stood up and quietly made his way to two sleeping wolfs and kicked them both.

"Ow! Who the hell?! Why I oughta-Kouga?"

"Shut the hell up and follow me."

* * *

"Um…Kouga? You might wanna stop punching the walls. I'm all for some extra training but me and Ginta are kinda scared this cave is gonna collapse if you keep it up. "A very nervous Hakkaku twindled with his fingers, hoping his words wouldn't earn him a good kick in the behind. The boy looked around the same age as Kouga except he had a platinum blonde mohawk that stuck out messily. 

Kouga stopped attacking the wall, his knuckles were numb. He didn't know why that dream from the night before haunted his mind. He hadn't had a single dream about her for years until last night when he saw 'her'.

Kouga and his two best friends/pack mates, Ginta and Hakkaku, usually hanged out in this cave they had found thirty years ago. They usually came here to study or do schoolwork without the annoyance of the rest of the pack. Other times they had pack discussions and meetings here.

Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were some of the few wolves who left the forest grounds. The three would go to school every 9-13 years so people would have time to forget their faces. The wolf demons aged extremely slowly so they attended the Reign Harbor High School as seniors this year but 10 years ago they were juniors. Things did get complicated when a fellow student would approach them with dusty yearbooks from previous years but most of the time no one really looked too much into the subject.

The years that they did go school, they stayed in the town in an apartment one of Kouga's pack members owned to avoid suspicion.

Kouga had to see her again, "I'll be back later."

* * *

"No! For the last time I'm not lying!" 

"Well if you're not lying next time take pictures cause this Kouga sounds hot."

Ayame didn't understand, nothing was making sense. It couldn't have been just a dream, it was too real. Then an idea came into her mind.

"Kagome, I'll be right back." Ayame ran downstairs to her brother's room. He was sitting on the couch watching TV with some food next to him. Ayame jumped on Yakiro.

"Oh god your heavy!" He feigned death.

"Shut up Yakiro, I have a question to ask you." She rolled off to sit next to him.

"Shoot." As he stuffed a bunch of chips in his mouth.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" She looked at him with al seriousness.

"Welph uh..wuz sleephin an uh hurrduh nooisgh an uh wen upshairs an…yoo wurr outshiduh yur widoh." He said this all with food in his mouth.

"So you heard a weird noise, went upstairs, and I was outside my window?" she was amazed that she understood him.

He nodded his head.

"Thanks!" She knew it! It wasn't a dream!

* * *

He couldn't believe what he saw. 'Kagome?!' 

----------------------------------  
R&R Please! 3


End file.
